


And Everytime I Touch You, You Tremble Inside

by a-nastywoman (kosm)



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mommy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kosm/pseuds/a-nastywoman
Summary: It was your anniversary with Ally, a celebration of all of the good times spent together, so it only made sense that the night ended as it did.
Relationships: Ally Mayfair-Richards/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	And Everytime I Touch You, You Tremble Inside

It was your anniversary, an important event no doubt, but something that neither of you liked making too big of a deal out of. 

And with all the stress that Ally had been under recently, becoming Senator and running her restaurant alone, you both needed a calm relaxing evening more than anything. 

So it was easy to decide to just go out to Ally’s restaurant, a familiar and safe choice where both of you would feel comfortable and be catered to. 

Ally was already there as far as you knew, she had gone earlier in the day to handle some meat crisis that apparently couldn’t be taken care of by anyone else. 

Meaning that you got ready alone. Oz was gone for the night, and you were the only person left in the dark house. 

You perused your closet, deciding what to wear for the evening, and as your eyes landed on a particular dress that Ally must have pulled out for you, you knew that it was already decided. 

Dressing quickly you took the time to fix up your hair and put on some makeup, wanting to look as good as possible for the brunette.

Especially since the woman had left the house in one of your favorite power suits earlier.

Once finished, you shut down the house and left, locking the front door firmly behind you and getting into your car. 

It wasn’t a long drive to the Butchery and you were thankful for that at least, it was less time for some part of your outfit to get wrinkled or wrecked. 

You had been looking forward to this night all week, a day where it would be just the two of you and you could both happily celebrate all of the time you had spent together thus far. 

Arriving at the restaurant, you parked and pulled yourself out of the vehicle, smoothing down any invisible creases in your clothing as you entered the building. 

“Good afternoon Miss Y/N, Ally is this way.” 

Carlos, the head of staff, quickly flagged you down and led you through the maze of tables. 

Until you finally reached Ally, burrowed in a quiet and dark little booth in the back, far removed from the other tables. 

It wasn’t where you usually sat and you wondered why she had changed it up today, but couldn’t bring yourself to care very much as you saw Ally smile over at you. 

Her red-painted lips split over a wide grin as she leaned out and pulled you into the booth with her. 

You thumped down beside her with a huff, laughing breathily at her enthusiasm. 

It was one of your favorite things about the woman. 

Ally leaned in and kissed you, her soft lips parting yours just so and making your head spin already. 

You pulled back and nuzzled your nose against hers, affectionately kissing the planes of her face. 

When Ally had revealed to you months ago how often Ivy had rebuffed her affections in the past, you made it a goal to shower her with care so that she always knew that she was wanted. 

And it worked as she laughed and happily whispered her greetings to you. 

The brunette gestured Carlos over, telling him that you were both ready for the food he had prepared. 

It was something new and inventive that Ally had wanted you to try. 

You leaned into her side, cuddling in close to her as the two of you talked about your day. Running over every small detail like it was still the first time you had been out on a date. 

It never failed to make you happy how easy that intimacy still was and that it hadn’t faded over time. 

When the food arrived Ally nudged you over the slightest bit, pulling her suit jacket off and dropping it on the bench beside her. 

She rolled up her sleeves and began to cut up the food in front of you, slowly feeding you bit by bit as the two of you continued to talk and laugh. 

That happiness and warmth shifted though as Ally looked over at you, her eyes dropping down to your exposed thighs and cleavage with a burning look. 

“Well, don’t you just look delicious,” 

Her tongue poked out of her mouth, licking over her bottom lip and biting it as she spoke. 

A little burst of heat centered in your stomach at her words and you glanced shyly over at her, taking in her outfit with absolute contentment. 

“I could say the same about you Ally.” 

The brunette smirked at your words, her hand resting on your thigh. 

Her palm was warm and soft as it simply rested there, not yet moving but staking her claim fairly high up on your leg. 

“I have to admit, I had an alternate reason for suggesting the restaurant tonight baby girl.” 

You tilted your head to the side and looked over at her questioningly, licking your lips and taking in a breath as she began to slide her hand further up your thigh. 

“And what reason was that?” 

Ally didn’t answer right away. 

She took her sweet time, caressing your skin, and tightening her grip as she took a sip of her wine.

Drawing out the moment as long as she possibly could to tease you and build the tension.

“Do you remember what you told me in bed, last month baby?” 

At Ally’s words, your head whipped up, eyes narrowing at her as her hand continued to caress your thigh. 

You had said a lot of things to her but you were getting the feeling that this was more in the kink variety with how she had been acting for the past little while. 

“No, I can’t recall.” 

Ally smirked at your words, a husky laugh popping out as her hand slid further and further up your leg. Until eventually she was cupping your center underneath your dress. 

“Really? I thought you would have since you were practically begging me.” 

Your mind almost fogged at her words, a thick and encompassing roll of heat filled your core at her words. 

It took you time to sort through everything you had begged her for in the time since then and it didn’t exactly narrow down your options. 

As you took that time though her hand began to massage the sensitive folds between your thighs, making your legs spread just the slightest bit for her. 

“You told me that you wanted me to fuck you in a public place, with the strap.” 

Your breath hitched at her words, remembering that particular fantasy from the last time she had used the toy on you. 

She had fucked you so well that you were practically limp in her arms and that scenario had just spilled from your lips unbidden, it was something you had been imagining for a while. 

The risk of it all, both of you knowing that when Ally put on the toy you spent most of the night screaming out her name. 

And then to do it in public… well it would be a whole new challenge. 

Ally had been interested from the moment you had spoken, her eyes lighting up as she began to think of ways that she could make that particular scenario happen. 

She had always loved any opportunity she could take to show other people who you belonged to and having you scream out in a public place was a guaranteed demonstration. 

But embarrassment rushed through you now, a slight flush rising on your cheeks, she couldn’t be serious, could she?

In her own restaurant? 

You knew that she was a brave woman, confident and strong after everything that she had been through but you couldn’t believe that she would do something so risky in her establishment. 

“Do you want mommy to do that now?” 

Her fingers slid your panties to the side, lightly probing in as she felt the slick flesh that was ready for her at a moment’s notice.

“Do you want me to take you around back and fuck that pretty little pussy of yours?” 

Ally picked up her wine glass while the other was busy between your thighs, she was the picture-perfect image of innocence and composure. 

Any hesitation that you had shattered at that moment, her fingers easily convincing you that she had the situation well handled. 

Besides, you trusted her with your entire life, letting her fuck you in a public space was hardly that big of a deal. 

So you took in a shaky breath as her fingers plunged into you slowly, filling you up, and you barely resisted moaning out loud in the very busy restaurant. 

As you looked down, closing your eyes to get yourself together, you noticed for the first time all night the bulge that slightly tented Ally’s pants. 

How you hadn’t noticed it before, you couldn’t say. 

But you figured it was only natural considering how lost you usually were in the beautiful woman.

Her good looks and charm were heightened tonight, perhaps it was something about the power suit she had on or the appendage she was packing between her legs. 

“Please,” you asked desperately.

Willing to go anywhere that she wanted to take you, even willing to spread yourself out on the table of your secluded little booth. 

However, Ally would never allow that, she always said that your pussy was for her and her alone.

An audience wasn’t in her interests and it wasn’t in yours either. 

“Finish your dinner first baby, you’ll need the energy.” 

You could barely pull your eyes up from the crotch of her pants, solely focused on what you knew she was packing underneath.

You want to drop down to your knees, slink under the table and take the strap in your mouth.

The thought of you bobbing your head up and down on its length as it bumped back into Ally’s clit, turning the woman on and getting the strap nice and wet for you to take, aroused you to no end. 

Ally’s fingers gripping your chin brought you back to the present, her hand guiding your face back up and pulling you in closer to her.

Until you were practically in her lap. Her fingers still settled and working slowly inside of you.

She titled her head over, teeth nipping out and biting down on your lower lip.

Your lips parted in response and her tongue licked in, tasting every inch of you. 

Her mouth was soft and warm, so smooth as it brushed against your own. You gasped at that feeling alone, the simple touch of her lips on yours was enough to elicit a reaction. 

Pulling back, you choked out a breath and watched with hazy eyes as the woman beside you withdrew her fingers from between your thighs. 

Discreetly she brought the slick digits to her lips and sucked your juices from them, when she finished she smirked over at you and took a sip of her wine. 

Ally looked so content at that moment, leaning back against the booth, her body at rest, and her face filled with amusement and joy.

It made your heart ache just the slightest bit at the softness, the joy she was feeling now, with you. 

You were so content that you just watched, cataloging little details of the woman across from you.

Noticing how her fingers twitched and shifted loose strands of hair back, how her watch glinted in the candlelight, and her lips parted just slightly in a happy smile. 

Ally noticed of course and only leaned back more, settling herself in the booth and basking in the love that she felt flooding her way. 

After Ivy, relationships and trust had been hard, but she was so incredibly glad that she had stuck it out with you.

Trying her best even when she was afraid, even when her phobias popped up, even when you had the occasional argument, and look what it got her.

A beautiful partner that she was going to absolutely ruin tonight. 

A sinful smirk perked up on Ally’s lips, her tongue poked out as she licked a little drop of wine from the corner of her mouth. 

Her hand tightened on the stem of the glass as she just barely resisted reaching out and filling you with her fingers again. 

Instead, she put her glass down, reaching out she took a spoonful of the food from your plate and brought it to your lips with the utmost caution. 

“Eat up baby girl,” 

Ally’s words were soft, filled with affection and care. Her other hand smoothing down your lip in a gentle caress, unable to keep her hands to herself. 

And while she wanted to bend you over and take you now, she also wanted to ensure that you were properly fed and watered before she took advantage of you. 

Your lips parted and you met her eyes as you took the food, swallowing it down and trying not to gulp at the simmering desire in Ally’s dilated pupils. 

The beautiful umber orbs were practically glinting in the table’s candlelight, it made you want to crawl into her lap and press your lips against hers. 

Slow and unhurried. 

But the both of you knew that wouldn’t be the pace tonight, you knew just as well as Ally did that tonight would be fast and rough. 

This moment had been building for far too long for it not to be. 

So you enjoyed the slow simmering while you could, the tension mounting every time that you twitched your slick thighs, or stared down at her lap in pure desire. 

Eventually, you had finished, Ally feeding you what was left on your plate while she slowly sipped her wine. 

“Can we go now, please?” 

You spoke without much thought, a layer of desperation tinging in your tone.

The spoon-feeding had been nice but it didn’t detract from the wet and swollen mess between your thighs. 

“Since you were such a good girl, I suppose.” 

Ally slid out of the booth when she finished speaking, gesturing for one of her servers to take care of the table as you followed behind her. 

The brunette grasped your hand in hers and pulled you towards the back office, running into her restaurant head at the same time. 

“Carlos, see to it that I’m not disturbed.“

Her words were quick and precise, a calm but well-mannered order to the taller man she had run into. 

She was also desperate to get you in the room, ready to bend you over her desk or wherever she pleased and fill you to the brim. 

The man nodded his head in confirmation, eyes sliding over to you curiously as Ally practically threw the door open and dragged you inside. 

Carlos probably thought the two of you were fighting, little did he know it was the exact opposite. 

As the door shut loudly Ally quickly spun you, pressing you tight against the door. Her forearm pressed against your chest and her hand resting just to the side of your head. 

You were effectively pinned. 

Her head dropped and nipped little bites along your jaw bone, mouth leading up and up until she reached your ear. 

“Are you ready sweetheart?” 

The words were whispered huskily right beside your ear, the warmth of her breath sent shivers down your spine as your eyes practically rolled back at the feeling. 

You were already so sensitive and she had barely begun. 

“Yes, please mommy.” 

Ally made a pleased little noise at the polite words that dropped from your mouth.

Her tongue poked out and licked a strip down your neck in reward, the warm wet muscle making you whimper desperately in response before she settled just at the base of your neck and bit down. 

A whine slipped from you and your head dropped back, smacking against the door as she continued to bite her way down. 

Ally shifted her forearm and instead of pinning you with it, used it to anchor both of your hands above your head so that she had full access to your chest. 

Her teeth continued to dig in, marking bites into your skin from the base of your neck, across your collarbones, and down into your cleavage. 

A momentary concern flashed through you at the thought of covering up the bruises that she was no doubt leaving. 

“Ally, wait, I have a meeting tomorrow.” 

You were cut off as a moan slipped from within you, Ally had made it down to the cusp of your exposed breasts, her teeth biting in and sucking the flesh harshly. 

She had always liked marking you, having some evidence of her presence on your skin. Even if it wasn’t visible for others to see. 

But in this case, it was. 

“Too bad. I won’t apologize for marking you up, everyone should know you’re taken.” 

And that was that. 

You couldn’t bring yourself to argue as her mouth voraciously devoured you.

Besides it would be a problem for tomorrow, not right now.

Ally continued licking, nipping and biting her way over all of the exposed skin that she could reach. 

The woman was practically ravenous and you couldn’t wait for the moment she decided to stop teasing and take you. 

As if your thoughts triggered her into action, Ally stepped back and took a breath. 

Her chest was rising and falling, her eyes dark, her pupils were blown, and her hair was slightly mussed from leaning against you. 

It was a delicious sight and you wanted to drop down to your knees and worship the woman standing before you, even if you would be worshiping her strap today instead of her core. 

Ally essentially read your mind at that moment, smirking over at you as she pushed you lightly on the shoulder. 

You took the hint rather easily and dropped to your knees, back knocking against the office door as it rested steadily behind you. 

The brunette took in a breath at the sight of you on your knees, your thighs slightly parted, lips open, and burning desire ripping through your eyes. 

That was one thing that never failed for the two of you, the intense desire to devour one another. 

You had never been more grateful for that, then now, at this moment. 

Ally’s long fingers slid down to her pants, flicking the button open and slowly pulling her zipper down. 

As she did so, the bulge of the toy grew until she reached in and tugged it out. It rested perfectly on her hips and your mouth began to water at the sight of it. 

The brunette stepped forward just a bit, enough so that the strap was almost nudging against your lips.

She stared down at you, eyes alight as she held the toy in place. 

“Open your mouth for me, baby.” 

Your lips split open, tongue poking out just the slightest bit as you waited for permission to take the object into your mouth. 

The toy hovered just an inch from your lips and your response to it had always been intense, mouth-watering at the sight and jaw already aching with phantom pains at the thought of taking it in your mouth. 

Ally nodded down in approval and you leaned forward just the slightest bit, tongue licking against the head of the strap. 

Little licks were ineffectual in so much as that Ally couldn’t feel much pressure from them but they worked so well in arousing her. 

The sight of your tongue slicking up and down her strap, your mouth stretching around it always succeeded in soaking the brunette beyond comprehension. 

She resisted jogging her hips into your mouth, waiting for you to warm up and suck a little first. 

As your tongue slid down the toy, getting it nice and slick, you worked your mouth on the tip as your hand slid up and down its shaft, pushing the slightest pressure back against Ally’s clit. 

Ally growled at the sight, visibly reacting to the pressure, wanting to see you take the strap deep into your mouth but she worked to stay patient. 

Your heart seemed to pound in time with your clit at the sound, there was only one reason that Ally would react so viscerally to such a small press of your hand. 

She had to have been wearing something else, too. 

A little addition that you had bought for her months ago, a small insert that fit seamlessly behind the harness and against her clit. 

It was a clever little addition to your sessions with the strap, it allowed for Ally to feel even the smallest of movements against her clit.

It also allowed for her to feel the pressure of her thrusts, taking what pleasure she could as she fucked you, sometimes even coming from it if she put enough effort in. 

Her hands reached down and gripped into your hair, anchoring herself closer to you and having something to grasp onto for the meantime. 

Your eyes drifted up and met hers as you slowly opened your mouth, working the toy deeper in, until it had reached about as far as it could go. 

“That’s my girl,” 

Ally cooed praising words down at you, incredibly proud that you had worked the object so far in. Her cheeks were flushed and her fingers had tightened in your hair. 

Your jaw started to ache just the slightest bit at being stretched so far but you didn’t mind, the simple act arousing the brunette and that was all you needed to continue. 

There wasn’t an explanation for why you loved this so much, sucking off your partner with a toy that she couldn’t fully feel. 

You couldn’t explain why you had spent the past half an hour since noticing the toy, thinking about Ally fucking your mouth until you couldn’t breathe. 

But you did enjoy it and you were going to do just that and as saliva pooled in your mouth you remembered, 

Ally loved it, and that desire and pleasure were just about as strong as your own. 

You waited patiently for the brunette to gather herself, watching from below as the haze in her eyes cleared just the slightest bit. 

The absolute want in her eyes was a powerful aphrodisiac. 

While you could visibly see her reactions, Ally couldn’t have noticed how your thighs were slowly being drenched with more and more slick as your arousal built up. 

At this point, you would do just about anything to have Ally leaning you over a desk and pounding away inside of you. 

But first, you needed to get her ready, work her up, the visual of you stretching your mouth wide over her strap worked almost as well as the image of your core doing the same thing. 

You both considered it a teasing warm-up for what was to come. 

“Are you ready for mommy to fuck your mouth sweetheart?” 

Your eyes widened at her crass words, they sent a flash of heat through you as your center practically throbbed at the description. 

Nodding your head vigorously you didn’t break eye contact as Ally tightened her hands in your hair, hips leaning back as the strap slowly made its way out of your mouth. 

Until just the tip of the appendage rested on your parted lips, only a second later it slid back in as Ally pressed her hips forward. 

A groan slipped from you, muffled by the strap filling your mouth, and Ally’s hips jogged just a little more at the sound.

You watched entranced as her hips worked back and forth, hands digging into your hair as she held you close to her. 

The strap slid in and out of your parted lips, the silicone already slick with saliva that was practically dripping out of your mouth. 

Having done this for Ally many times it was easy to lean back against the door and relax as the older woman made use of your parted lips. 

“You get off on this, don’t you baby?” 

That earned Ally your loudest moan yet, every so often when she was in the mood, the brunette would actively work to turn you on with just her words alone. 

Knowing how much you loved any praise and kindness from her, and also knowing that love was about equal to how wet her foul words could make you. 

It was lucky then for the both of you that you had no stimulation, a single touch to your center and you likely would have come from the build-up alone. 

Instead, an ache pooled in your stomach as your center clenched around nothing. 

That wouldn’t be the case for long. 

Your hand rose to the shaft of her toy, gripping and pushing in time with the motion of her hips. Adding just a little more, just enough that the brunette began to moan at the sensation. 

You knew that she couldn’t come like this, there wouldn’t be enough pressure, but the motion and the sight always sent her into a frenzy. 

And you couldn’t wait to be on the receiving end of it. 

Ally moaned out, her hips speeding up as the strap continued to delve into your mouth.

She loved the sight of your swollen lips parting around the fake cock, the slick squelching noises as saliva built in your throat, and most of all how the appendage looked disappearing inside of you. 

It wasn’t enough though, both of you knew that. 

And when she had her fill with your mouth, the brunette pulled back. The strap slipping easily out from between your lips. 

Your head thumped softly back against the door, chest heaving in deep breaths. 

Ally leaned down with a smirk on her face as she noted the trails of wetness dripping down your chin. 

Her tongue peeked out as she cleaned the remaining evidence from your lips, chin, and neck. 

She licked her way around you, her tongue causing even more slick to gather but this time between your thighs instead. 

Eventually, when she was done, Ally stood from her kneeled position.

Straightening herself and walking around the room, leaving you there kneeling on the floor. 

You watched and waited as she moved around the office. 

Only now noticing how the curtains had been open the entire time, a blush flushed over your face at the thought of anybody walking by and seeing that. 

You could only hope that Carlos had done his job and kept everyone away from the office. 

Ally walked over to the windows and lowered the blinds, each one snipping closed with a click as she made her way over to her desk. 

Pulling out a tumbler from the table behind it and pouring herself a little drink, something to parch a bit of her thirst. 

Not that it was a physical thirst but the thought still counted for something. 

Ally sat down at her desk chair, legs sprawled open and toy poking out from between her pants. 

The sight of her still dressed but debauched nonetheless made you throb and muffle down a groan. 

“Get over here,” 

At her words, you quickly sprung up, too quickly, and your legs wobbled from kneeling for so long. 

And as you walked you noticed wet trails on the inside of your thighs, the feeling so slick and uncomfortable that you couldn’t wait to undress and have Ally soothe some of that ache. 

The second you were within arms reach, Ally grabbed a hold of your hips and pulled you into her lap, completely uncaring of the bustling restaurant outside her door. 

Her fingers dug hard into your sensitive skin, dragging your dress up and over your hips until it bunched in her hands.

You acted with the same desperation, frantically pulling your panties to the side, grasping the toy in hand, and lining yourself up. 

Ally groaned out as you slammed yourself down, the frankly ridiculous amount of fluid between your thighs making it an easy task. 

Little did you know that Ally had packed some lube in her back pocket, just in case, ever the considerate one but her clit throbbed at the fact that you didn’t even need it. 

“That’s my greedy girl, take it all.”

Her words made your hips stutter before they worked to thrust down harder on the toy, Ally’s hips rose to meet yours in a desperate need to have you coming on her. 

It didn’t take long, only a few harsh thrusts and you were already on the edge. 

Ally’s lips trailed up your neck, her hands digging into your hips as she pushed you down onto the toy.

Her teeth bit into your neck harshly, anchoring herself as she sped up her thrusts, her hand reaching down and rubbing at your swollen clit. 

And that was just enough to send you over the edge. 

You came, throbbing around the toy, your center clenched tight as everything faded away for just a moment. 

The hazy thoughts in your mind drifted to the side as you felt pure bliss, coming back down reminded you of all of the aches in your body. 

In your jaw, your scalp from her tight grip, and your neck where Ally’s teeth were still seated. 

“That’s my girl, you took it so well, sweetheart.” 

Ally’s mouth had parted, licking gently at the bruising bite mark as she spoke. 

Her words were soft and her hands smoothed over your thighs, up to your back, and massaged at your neck and jaw. 

The love and care brought you back down to earth, Ally making sure to anchor you to the present so that you didn’t get too lost in all of the sensations in your body. 

A few minutes passed where you huddled into her arms, breathing slowly and contentedly in her care. 

Eventually, though you realized that your center still throbbed with need, one single orgasm not quite enough to satiate the urge that had been filling you all night. 

“Please, mommy, I need more.” 

Ally smirked at your burrowed head, her hips jolting up slightly and making a moan slip from your lips as your thighs spread just a bit. 

She knew exactly what you needed and besides, she hadn’t even come yet herself. 

The brunette was far from done with you. 

Her hands hooked under your thighs as she stood from the chair, lifting you as the toy was still seated inside of you. 

Ally gently set you down on her desk but you remained curled around her, legs securely seated around her hips and locking at her back. 

“Come on baby girl, spread yourself out on mommy’s desk.” 

You didn’t listen, not wanting to move from the position that you were in, feeling completely content wrapped around your partner with the toy still settled inside of you. 

While stationary you could enjoy how thick it was and how well it filled you, the stretch and slight burn as it rested, the hard silicone leaving little room. 

You loved the feeling and just wanted to take a moment to bask in it. 

Ally didn’t seem to have that same patience and enjoyment though. 

When you continued to not listen, she grabbed your thighs and pulled them away from her hips, leaning back and withdrawing the toy until it was no longer inside of you. 

An angry moan left your lips as she did so, pouting up at the woman as she stepped back and folded her arms. 

“Be a good girl for mommy and do as I say,” 

Ally’s lips were pursed as she spoke, the thin disapproval enough to have your heart drop and center clench. 

You complied quicker now, seating yourself back against the desk and spreading your legs open for her, anchoring your feet until she came back over to you. 

The brunette took her sweet time returning, fingers reaching down and playing with the toy as she watched you whine from the desk. 

A smirk covering her lips at the desperation she could see in your eyes. 

That was enough for her to come back around, just that small moments’ worth of torture was all that her limited patience could take right now. 

“And what do you want baby girl?” 

Your head tipped back at the feeling of her hands sliding up your parted thighs, the toy poking against your skin as she rested just an inch away from you. 

“Fuck me, please, fuck me hard.” 

Ally laughed lowly, a dark husky sound that sent a throb through your center and shivers down your body. 

“Are you sure baby? Do you think you can take that?” 

You knew what she was asking, one last-ditch attempt at making sure that you were feeling well enough for her to pound into you. 

It was a sweet gesture, but an unnecessary one, you had been waiting all night just for her to wreck you. 

And nothing was going to stop that now. 

“I’m green, mommy, please.” 

You made sure to reassure the woman in front of you with one of your pre-negotiated safe words, the last thing you wanted was for her to worry or feel hesitant moving forwards. 

Ally’s lips split open into a grin, her blown pupils were warm with affection and desire. 

She didn’t hesitate to take that last step forward, her fingers reaching down to circle your clit as she sunk the toy back inside of you. 

Slick squelching noises filled the room, and you couldn’t even bring yourself to feel embarrassed by how wet you were, you knew that Ally loved it and it just made the toy slide in easier. 

The brunette did not start gentle, and at the first harsh and insistent press of the toy, your hips jerked so hard that Ally had to move to hold them down.

The forceful action was almost too arousing, the combination of it with the toy currently pounding inside of you so heady that it only left room for you to whine and flop back against the desk. 

“Maybe I should start carrying some toys around so I can fuck you in public more often,” 

Ally’s words were calm, her hips not wavering as they continued to thrust into you, eyes staring over at her desk drawer where she likely imagined storing them. 

You, however, reacted less calmly, and your center clenched around the toy that was buried deep inside of you. 

“You want that baby?” 

A loud groan ripped from your chest as Ally’s hips continue to work against you, her thrusts getting stronger as she built momentum. 

The sound of wet slapping noises filled the room, skin meeting skin as your hips began to work, matching Ally’s thrusts, and increasing the pace. 

“What do you want, tell mommy so I can make it happen,” 

Ally’s words only further ignited a fire inside of you, a red flush spreading across your chest as you grappled with the idea.

It was hard to think, however, when the brunette dug her fingers into your hips and fucked you as if it was her sole purpose in life. 

“I want you to take me where anyone could find us and just ruin me,“

Her thrusts hit harder at your words, low moans now ripping from Ally’s lips as the intense force meant that she could feel every movement grind and pound against her clit. 

All talk ceased as Ally reached a hand between your thighs, her thumb pressing down into your clit and rubbing quickly. 

A moan so loud it could almost be a scream rips out of you and Ally hissed as she took that hand, still wet from your center, and covered your mouth with it. 

“You’re going to have to rub your clit yourself if you’re going to make so much noise baby.” 

You took to her instruction quickly, your hand speeding away from where it had been resting at her hip and smoothing down into the slick pool between your thighs. 

Gathering liquid on the tips of your fingers before you started quickly circling. 

Ally’s hand remained clasped over your mouth however, the pressure exquisite and it made you clench down firmly on the toy. 

“I’m so close,” 

The brunette’s hips stuttered, her pace becoming slightly erratic as she pounded into you. Chasing out her pleasure like a dog with a bone. 

You were seconds away from coming again when her hips bucked and stilled, jogging slightly as Ally finally came. 

Her hand tightened on your mouth as she tried her best not to moan out, teeth grinding down on her lip to silence the noise as she fleshed out her final few moments of pleasure. 

Ally’s form buckled and leaned down over you on the desk, her hand lifted from your mouth and it was replaced with her lips. 

Her mouth quickly devoured yours, small whimpers and moans drifting down her throat as your tongue met hers. 

The toy inside of you was still, as the woman in front of you took a moment to gather herself. 

Luckily, she didn’t need long. 

Ally grabbed your thighs in her hands and wound them behind her, your feet locking and bringing your center tight and flush with the end of the strap. 

Another loud moan tore out of you, even though you knew discretion was key. 

“Quiet baby girl or I’ll have to bring a gag next time.” 

Her words didn’t do much to stop the noises but her hand landing on your throat did, a gentle squeeze was all it took to silence you. 

A pure flash of desire ran through your body at the feeling of her hand on you, eyes shutting as all of the sensations almost became too much. 

“Keep your eyes open, look at me, baby.”

Ally’s hand tightened its hold just the slightest bit and your eyes popped open, biting down on your lip to contain all of the noises that wanted to spill out of you. 

Her eyes burned in approval, she always found some satisfaction in being able to tell you exactly what to do and what not to do. 

You watched, looking down as Ally’s hips withdrew, the toy sliding out of you until only an inch remained.

She stood poised, waiting for something, until you nodded your head in confirmation, ready for her to continue. 

Her hands tightened on your hips as she slipped the toy back inside of you, the force of her thrust making the desk rock and your teeth bite down, splitting your lip. 

Your muffled noises were an easy indication to continue, and Ally began to pound the toy into you. 

Her hips were shifting and moving so smoothly, so steadily and so forcefully that it only took a few short thrusts for you to be ready again. 

Ally knew the second that you were back on the edge, her eyes burning down into you as you clenched tightly around the toy. 

She shifted back for one final thrust, bearing her weight down into you so that it would rock your body back. 

And as the toy sank in for the last time your center tightened, heat spilling from your core, muscles shaking harshly as you came. 

It seemed to go on for minutes, the overload of sensation overwhelming you as Ally jogged her hips a few final times to draw out your orgasm. 

Her hands held your hips steady as you spread out on the desk, chest heaving, and eyes finally shutting as you came down from it all. 

Ally waited a moment, her hands soothing up and down your legs before she slowly and carefully withdrew the toy. 

Wiping it off with some Kleenex on her desk and tucking it back into her now wet, but barely wrinkled pants. 

“Come on baby, let’s get you dressed so I can bring you home and take good care of you.” 

A simpering little noise dropped from your lips as you blinked blearily up at the brunette. 

Ally had never been the sort to leave you without any kind of aftercare and you just wanted to crawl into her arms and bask in it right this second. 

“Don’t want to move mommy,” 

The brunette chuckled at your little display, a smile on her lips as she picked you up in her arms, setting you down on the chair and fixing all of your clothes. 

“You just have to walk to the car for me sweetheart, can you do that?” 

You moaned out in protest but shakily stood, your knees feeling like jelly beneath you. 

Ally leaned down and pressed a kiss to your forehead, her soft smile fond and loving as she pulled you to her side. 

Wrapping her arm around your waist and holding you tight on the off chance your legs decided to stop working. 

She led you out of the office, shutting and locking the door behind you. 

You were both in your own little world, soft with pleasure and murmuring affections to one another as you walked through the restaurant. 

It was a good thing too or you might have noticed the side-eyed glances you got from all of the staff members, a blush lighting up one woman’s face as you walked by. 

Little did you know that Ally had silenced you a little too late and the remaining staff on clean up had gotten quite an auditory show. 

Ally had glanced back as you both stepped through the door, noting the eyes of her staff and sparing a sharp little glare at them as you left the store. 

She didn’t feel any shame at that moment. 

And besides, it would hardly do to have you embarrassed on your first go at semi-public sex would it? 

Ally nuzzled into you at the thought, holding you close and smirking, glad that everybody knew exactly who you belonged to.

Next time she would bring the gag.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @a-nastywoman


End file.
